A background technique in this technical field is described in PTL 1. PTL 1 describes “an analyzer characterized by having a sample disk equipped with a sample container, a reagent disk equipped with a reagent container, a first disk equipped with a first container in which a component to be measured in the sample is purified, a second disk equipped with a second container in which the sample purified in the first container is purified and a mass spectrometer unit which measures the sample purified in the second container” (abstract).